Rules Aren't Meant to be Broken But We Do Anyway
by iffulovedme
Summary: Itachi's just been promoted to ANBU captain and Sasuke takes it upon himself to celebrate. What better way than to play Itachi's favorite game?
1. Let's Play

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called, exuberant as he hurtled through the front door, toed off his shoes and raced up the stairs.

"Tachi! Guess what?!" He rushed down the hallway, skidding to a stop behind his brother's door. Even though they were brothers, Sasuke always knocked before entering. He knocked a couple of times, waiting impatiently for his brother to call him in.

Silence. Frowning, Sasuke opened the door and peeked inside. No one. There was Itachi's plain mattress, a side table, a closet but no Itachi. Disappointed but undeterred in only the way that the young and reckless can be, Sasuke ran back down stairs, put on his shoes and went to search for his missing brother.

Going at full speed, Sasuke slowed when he realized he didn't quite know where he was going. He thought a moment, if he was Itachi where would he be? The answer was obvious and made him scowl. With Shisui, of course. He'd probably find them by the river or training. Knowing Itachi, it would be the latter. With that in mind, he tore off in direction of the Uchiha training grounds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi sensed Sasuke before he actually saw him. He hid a slight smile and refocused his attention on his cousin. Shisui was telling him about the nine-tailed fox who was supposedly concealed inside a boy.

"Tachi, you've got to see it. It has the bluest eyes I've ever seen!"

Itachi smirked. "It, Shu? Nice."

"Well, it's not human. It has that thing inside him." Shisui seemed strangely fascinated with discussing the kitsune. Itachi shrugged.

"Why, Shu, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love. What, gotten tired of me already?" Itachi tried to look hurt but couldn't quite pull it off.

Shisui flushed. "N-no! 'course not. You're not jealous, are you? You know you're the only one for me…" Shisui bent forward until their foreheads touched. Itachi tensed before forcing himself to relax. He could play this game. But not now. He turned at the last minute to avoid an overly energetic Sasuke from running into him. Sasuke kept running.

"Aniki!" Sasuke blinked and looked back at where his brother and cousin were concealing their amusement with varying degrees of success.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I have to something to show you!" Sasuke told him with a bright smile. He didn't actually have anything to show Itachi. _I just wanted to spend time with you, Nii-san._. Sasuke pouted. "But you're always busy." _With him. _He threw a disgruntled look at Shisui and threw a death glare at the lack of space between the two cousins.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi doesn't have time to play with you. He's got more important things to do," Shisui drawled.

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "Like what?"

"Didn't you hear? Tachi here's been promoted to ANBU captain," replied Shisui lazily. He wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulders casually. Sasuke was torn between jumping up and down in excitement and cutting off Shisui's arm. He settled for pointedly glaring at his cousin and jumping onto his brother's back.

"We're leaving, Sasuke," Itachi half commanded. He nodded to his cousin before leaping up into the air.

Sasuke clung to Itachi's back the entire trip home, eager to celebrate his brother's promotion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tachi, we should do something special," announced Sasuke as he bounced up and down on Itachi's bed. Itachi eyed him, curious in spite of himself.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're the ANBU captain," Sasuke marveled, once again in awe of his beloved elder brother. He wondered mildly if Itachi was ever going to slow down enough for Sasuke to catch up. But then he shook his head, thinking ruefully that he'd never be as good as Itachi. The thought didn't anger him as much as he knew it should.

Itachi seemed relaxed and Sasuke was glad his brother hadn't asked him what the surprise was. It was more than likely that Itachi knew Sasuke just wanted to be with him, but Sasuke delighted in this small victory. He didn't want Itachi to bring up the subject and thought to distract him. Well, there was this one thing he wanted to get off his chest…

"What do you do with Shisui?" he asked quickly, ducking his head.

Itachi easily hid a smirk. "Nothing, just some things grown up boys like to do."

Predictably, Sasuke was equal parts enthralled and indignant. "Like what?" he prompted. "Can we do them, too?" he asked, all innocence.

Several thoughts went through Itachi's head and he made some fast calculations. It was happening faster than he would have hoped. But Sasuke seemed more than willing… What was the harm?

"All right…" Itachi said slowly, as though he was still considering and not at all as if he hadn't been waiting for this for years.

Itachi's tone turned serious. "But this can only be our little game. You can't tell anyone about it, okay?"

Sasuke was so ecstatic that Itachi was spending time with him that he would've agreed to anything. A fact that Itachi planned on taking advantage of.

"Okay, then. otouto, let's take a shower, shall we?"

Sasuke frowned cutely. "But, Nii-san, I love the way you smell!"

Itachi allowed a small smile to mar his stoic features. "Sasuke, this is the way Shisui and I always do it."

Immediately the pout was back in full force. He practically pulled Itachi down the hallway into the bathroom.

Once there, Sasuke stripped out of his clothes, unaware of his nudity and Itachi's hungry expression. When he was done, he turned back to his brother. "Now what?"

"Now," Itachi said slowly as he began to remove his cloak. The rest of his clothes were soon folded neatly on the floor beside Sasuke's. "Now, the games begin."


	2. With Fire

Sasuke blushed heavily at the sight of his brother's pale perfect skin, muscled lithe body and dark eyes that were filled with an even darker emotion that made the hairs of Sasuke's neck stand on end. There was a moment when Sasuke felt like Itachi was the predator and he the prey, but he stifled the urge to run away. This was Itachi, his aniki, and he would always be there to protect him.

Itachi turned on the water and stepped in. He then gestured for Sasuke to join him. As always, Sasuke did as his brother asked. He winced as the water hit him a little too hot. Itachi saw this and adjusted the water.

"Now, then," Itachi said. He picked up a bar of soap and a wash cloth, motioning for Sasuke to turn around, which he did. Itachi lathered the cloth and began to wash Sasuke. It wasn't particularly gentle or soft, that wasn't Itachi's style, but Sasuke thought of Itachi not doing it at all and the thought hurt more anything else so Sasuke kept silent. Itachi was thorough and when he was satisfied, Sasuke's entire body tingled. To Itachi's surprise, Sasuke was partially hard by the time Itachi started washing his hair.

In contrast, Itachi was almost loving in the way he washed his brother's hair. He was mesmerized as he watched the soft ebony strands slide through his white fingers. He sighed, combing through the dark curtain with his fingers, finding a comfort in this activity that he didn't allow himself to examine too closely.

Both of them were fully hard when Itachi was done. Sasuke almost complained when Itachi stopped but then stopped when he realized it was now his turn to wash Itachi. He made to turn but before Sasuke could open his mouth, Itachi let out a growl and nipped his ear.

Sasuke squirmed, the sound going down to his groin. Part of him was disappointed, he had always wondered if Itachi used shampoo to make his hair smell so intoxicating. He found out his answer, which was as frustrating as it was predictable; no, it was purely Itachi's scent that made Sasuke feel heady.

Itachi took two big towels and handed one to his brother. He wrapped one around his waist and waited for Sasuke to do the same. Itachi held out his hand. "Come, Outou." It was a demand Sasuke was all too willing to obey.

Flushing, Sasuke grabbed onto his brother's hand like it was a lifeline. He nodded his acquiescence. "'kay, 'Tachi. Show me how you do things with our cousin."

Oh, Itachi would show him all right. With mock patience, he led his brother, his flesh and blood, across the threshold to his bed. It would be simpler this way, without the hassle of clothes. Truthfully, Itachi usually had sex with Shisui with most of his clothes on, but he wanted to do it properly with Sasuke.

Itachi was sure that his new game with Sasuke would become a regular favorite; there was no need to rush. Itachi would make Sasuke scream in a delicious combination of pain and pleasure, but later. For Sasuke's first time, Itachi wanted to be gentle.

Shisui might have to go seek attention from the kitsune, Itachi thought ruefully. A gentle tug on his hand reminded him of just who he was with and what was going to happen when the towels came off. Itachi smirked, why wait? One clever move and both Itachi's and Sasuke's towels fell to the floor. Itachi's eyes had unknowingly become red. Much, much better.


	3. And Burn

Itachi got on his bed and stared straight into his brother's night black eyes. "Come, otouto," he commanded, his tone soft yet forceful. He beckoned and Sasuke hesitatingly climbed up to his brother lay. Itachi admired his brother complete willingness to give up control, to submit. It was something Itachi could never do. The least Itachi could do for Sasuke, who was giving him so much, was make sure Sasuke was pleasured and to save the pain aspect of pleasure for later when Sasuke was older. But he wouldn't grow old over night so Itachi didn't have to hurry.

"Ano, aniki?" Sasuke sounded cautious but a look of determination was in those eyes as well as trepidation. So, maybe Itachi didn't have to wait so long. However, he crossed his arms, unmoving. His silence was reproving and Sasuke paused.

He looked confused at first but then asked, "Will you kiss me?" and the mixture of willful and innocent made Itachi's stomach clench. He watched his brother's eyes fall close as he blindly reached for his elder brother.

Itachi met him half way with a searing kiss which both of them fully delighted in. Sasuke kept making little mewls, which affected Itachi badly. Sasuke fell forward slightly when Itachi drew back and a thin line of saliva connected them.

"Now what?"

Itachi's only answer was another kiss and Sasuke quieted. Itachi pulled Sasuke closer to him so that their bodies touched and he rubbed his hands along Sasuke's entire body, enjoying when his brother's body undulated at his mere touch.

"Itachi…" Sasuke breathed, his eyes closed and so clearly needing Itachi. "It hurts. Do _something_…_please_, 'Tachi…"

Itachi was caught off guard at the at the onrush of emotions, at the desire and love he felt for his brother. He pushed them to the back of his mind to sort out later that night. At present, he had to concentrate on his brother. Sasuke's skin was such a lovely color; Itachi mused, much like his own. However at the moment, the white porcelain skin looked as though it had accidentally been splashed with pink cherry blossoms. Itachi wondered mischievously if he could make Sasuke's skin redder with passion for him. For his older brother.

"What about this, Sasuke? Is this okay?"

Sasuke knew Itachi was mocking him but he couldn't bring himself to care because just then Itachi took Sasuke's nipple into his mouth and worried it until it was hard. At the same time, he took his brother's length in hand. Slowly, so as not to entirely overwhelm his brother, Itachi moved his hand up and down the shaft as he would his own.

He knew from experience though, that someone else's hand felt much different, much _better_ than your own. He picked up the speed as he rocked his body against Sasuke's, who was trembling. He was simultaneously amused and turned on when Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head, letting forth a yowl that resembled his name.

While Sasuke was still panting, Itachi got further up the bed and spread his legs. Instinctively, Sasuke crawled and sat between them, blushing as he tried not to stare at Itachi's cock. He could feel Itachi watching him and contemplated his next move. He wanted to win this game they were playing. He thought he knew how to make the next move so he extended one hand and touched the hard fleshy column. He ran a finger experimentally from the base to the tip. He was amazed when it moved and cupped it with both hands to stop it from further jerking. He tenderly made a fist around Itachi's cock and…and did nothing but hold it.

"Move, otouto," hissed Itachi whose hands were grabbing at the blankets. "Move your hands up and down. Like I was doing to you."

Gingerly, yet eager to please his aniki, Sasuke did as he was told. He liked that he could make his brother feel so good that his voice had deepened several octaves, so good that, a quick glance upwards, his eyes had closed. A guilty thought in the back admitted that staring into the red eyes had made Sasuke feel a sliver of fear he didn't want to feel while being with his brother. In fact, Sasuke hadn't looked at his brother's face much since following his brother onto the bed. Taking a chance, Sasuke looked up into his brother's face and stopped his hand abruptly.

Itachi's eyes blinked open and he growled, "Why'd you stop?"

"Nii-san, are you in pain?" Sasuke was worried he'd hurt his brother. But then again, no one could hurt Itachi. Itachi was too much like God to be hurt. Sasuke had never seen so much as a cut on Itachi's body and refused to believe his brother was human in that regard.

"No, Sasuke. Just don't stop….ah…" Itachi sighed once more when Sasuke started again.

"Is this really what you and Shisui do?" Sasuke asked but didn't stop moving his hands.

"Yeah…but you're so much better at this than he is." Sasuke's heart swelled when Itachi praised him and Itachi's eyes, black now, bore into Sasuke's equally dark eyes.

"Oh," said Sasuke, not quite sure what to say to that. He felt absurdly pleased. Maybe if he did a super good job, Itachi would stop hanging around their cousin so much. Well, it was worth a shot. He went back at giving Itachi a hand job but then changed his mind and used his mouth instead.

Caught off guard, Itachi arched off the bed in surprise, breathed out a soft, "Oh…Sasuke…" and Sasuke was immeasurably satisfied. He would have smiled but his mouth was a bit full. Suddenly, Itachi tensed and Sasuke was ridiculously worried his brother was hurt. But instead, Sasuke got a mouth full of white cream. Unthinking, Sasuke swallowed most of it. To his surprise, it didn't taste that bad, just a little bitter. But it had come from Itachi and so had to be treated like precious gold.

"Why didn't I do that?" he asked, sounding a little petulant. He licked his lips, it wasn't so bad now that he was accustomed to the taste. He wanted more. He wanted to please his brother and in this it seemed he was able to succeed. He wanted that look of utter bliss on his brother's face.

"Foolish otouto, you're too young." Itachi considered, much as he'd wanted to have sex with Sasuke, he really was too young. But he could wait some more. Itachi had phenomenal patience, after all.

Itachi sounded relaxed again which made Sasuke happy. They both yawned at the same time.

"Can we play this when I get older, too?" Sasuke asked, shyly, hoping the answer would be yes. He got a yawn in reply which prompted his own.

"YAhhhhn. We might have to take a shower again. But later." Itachi got up and threw the covers open. Sasuke scrambled inside and blushed when Itachi got in beside him.

"Shall I wake you up for dinner, aniki?" Sasuke asked with an energy that confused Itachi to no end.

"Hai, that would be ideal. Arigatou." Itachi enveloped Sasuke in a hug and they spooned. Sasuke had a feeling Itachi didn't want to talk about when he got older, but hoping Itachi wasn't too disappointed in him, Sasuke would love to play this game when he got older. Itachi might even use his mouth. Sasuke blushed heavily at the thought. Maybe playing the game wasn't such a good idea after all…Sasuke was already pretty hung up on Itachi, if this game continued, his obsession and love might increase. But it was definitely worth it, Sasuke thought, feeling Itachi pressed against him.

"Aishiteru, 'Tachi," Sasuke murmured when he thought Itachi was asleep.

Itachi cracked open an eye, "Aishiteru, shoutei." To lessen the blow of the harsh words, Itachi smoothed Sasuke's hair off his forehead and kissed him where he always poked him. He wanted this, this closeness, and would protect it fiercely until the time came, as he knew it would, when they would be torn apart because fate had another path for them to lead. But Itachi had started to take measures to ensure that no matter what, the threads of fate linking to two Uchiha brothers, would always intertwine. He wanted it be so that no matter how far along the road, there was hope that their twisted love could be salvaged. And if not, at least save his brother who deserved everything Itachi could not give him. What Itachi couldn't give him, neither will find out until much later when it was too late to turn back, and a knot had already been formed.


	4. Epilogue: Forever

Still, some part of Itachi, the human part, hoped Sasuke would be his a little longer. That hope died when Sasuke came home one afternoon, standing in the doorway of Itachi's room, positively aglow, which should have tipped him off since Sasuke was rarely happy other than when he was around Itachi, and said breathlessly with happy eyes, "Nii-san, there's a new boy in my class. And he has the _bluest eyes!_" Itachi had gotten up from his chair and closed the door in his brother's lit up face.

Later that night, Itachi raised a kunai and cut two simple slashes on each side of his face. There. One for Sasuke and one for himself. There was no need for anything or anyone else. He thoughts flashed back to earlier. He remembered the reminiscent look in his otouto's eyes.... and the last part of Itachi's humanity vanished. All that was left was a cutting look in his eyes that chilled those who saw him afterwards to the bone.

~Fin


End file.
